The present invention generally relates to a system and method for detecting an anomalous condition. In a more specific embodiment, the present invention relates to a system and method for detecting an anomalous condition which occurs in the production of a manufactured good.
Modern manufacturing plants produce products using a complex series of operations. The manufacturing plants generally rely on electronic equipment to govern these operations. For instance, in a typical plant, a computer equipment is used to transmit instructions to machines used to manufacture a product. Further, the computer equipment receives information collected from sensors interspersed throughout the process. These sensors collect information regarding the status of the machines and the quality of products processed by the machines.
The machines and other equipment used in the manufacturing plant occasionally function in a substandard manner, as manifested, for example, in the generation of out-of-tolerance products. To address this problem, many manufacturing plants employ an expert who examines the output of the sensors. The expert may generate a hypothesis regarding the cause of an anomaly based on his or her analysis of the output of the sensors. The expert's judgment is typically based on his or her prior encounters with similar failure conditions. After forming a conclusion, the expert instructs the personnel operating the plant machines to make one or more adjustments to correct the anomalous condition.
Such a technique has drawbacks. Even experts are subject to errors in judgment. Accordingly, the expert may misdiagnose the cause of the anomalous condition, and/or provide incorrect instructions for remedying the problem. This may require the expert to make another visit to the plant, reanalyze the sensor outputs, and make another diagnosis.
Further, some industries may have relatively few individuals that are qualified to diagnose the failure conditions in the manufacturing plant. The scarcity of experts may result in a situation where an expert is not immediately available to analyze the cause of the anomaly.
Both of the above difficulties may result in delays in production and/or the production of substandard goods. This may lead to a possible loss of revenue for the manufacturing plant. In addition, if such an expert is not employed by the company running the manufacturing plant, the company must pay for the services of the expert.
There is accordingly a need for a more satisfactory system and method for diagnosing the cause of anomalies in the production of goods, and for providing appropriate corrective action.